Summer love
by Viktor Krum's lazyllama101
Summary: Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger fall in love while Viktor is at Hogwarts. He invites her to his house in Bulgeria for the summer. retitled from Jealousy and the other side of the world
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by the great J.K. Rowling. The characters are her story and I wish I came up with them but congrats to her on her new baby.

0o0

He was making his way across the room when he first saw her. Her deep honey colored eyes gazing at him, that beautiful wavy hair caressing her back, and her beautiful smile. He was so lost in her eyes that he almost tripped over a bench. He stumbled and quickly caught the arm of one of his comrades. His friend looked at him and saw that look on his face. That bright smile that could only mean two things, either he got laid or he had a huge crush.

"Viktor straighten up and vill you please stop pulling on my arm." Blake said with his thick Bulgarian accent. Viktor nodded and took his seat next to Blake. He looked up to meet once again those honey eyes looking at him. She quickly noticed that he saw her and looked away with a small pink blush creeping up onto her cheeks, giving her some color on her normally pale skin.

"Now I would like to welcome the Schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbations to Hogwarts. As you all know the Tri-wizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year. There will be three champions and they will compete for the winner (if there are names for the winner please tell me thx!) and eternal glory for him or herself and the school." Dumbledore said with a smile. An ecstatic whisper was carried over the crowd.

As soon as the dinner was over Viktor knew that he must meet this beautiful girl. She walked out of the dinning hall and into the hallway. Viktor quickly got up from his seat and followed her. She walked swiftly to the library and he quietly stood behind her. She turned around to see him standing there looking at her.

"Excuse me but why are you looking at me?" She questioned. He noticed that she had a British accent.

"I vas looking for you and I vanted to how do you say um talk vit you." He said with a bit of difficulty. She smiled at him.

"Aren't you Viktor Krum?" she stated questioningly.

"Yes I am and vat is your name?" She was about to answer him but the door swung open and Blake, Ron, and Harry were standing there. They stormed to the two people and grabbed them quickly and before she was taken away by her two friends she shouted.

"Hermione Granger"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Viktor was furious that his friend had taken him away from her and that he barely even got to talk with her._ I'm going to kick his ass. Blake is so dead._ Just then Blake stepped into Viktor's cabin and sat next to him on his bed.

"You jackass" Viktor said in Bulgarian

"What did I do?" Blake asked with a fake sweetness in his voice. He is also talking in Bulgarian.

"You know that I like her!" Viktor stood up in a defiant posture.

"I know that" Blake whispered gently laying back onto the bed, moving Viktor's pillow behind his head. Viktor grabbed the pillow from under his head.

"Get the fuck out of my room you bustard!" Viktor screamed.

"Fine, fine I'm going." Blake gracefully got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

Viktor was still steaming and went to go take a warm bath to cool his nerves and his temper.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione what were you doing with Viktor Krum?" Ron interrogated.

"Nothing thanks to you." She said with venom in her voice. Ron was taken back.

"What did you say?"

"I hate how you both are so protective of me!" she screamed at both of them

"Hermione you don't know what happens to men when they get near women," Harry said

"Oh then if I'm so naïve please enlighten me." Hermione said with a smirk crossing her features. Harry and Ron blush a bright tomato red and became suddenly quiet.

"That's what I thought." She walked out of the common room and went to the library.

Viktor was sitting in front of the fire, his dark hair wet and glistening in the fire light. She crept behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. His head spun around and she smiled gently at him. He stood up quickly and pulled her into his lap. The glow of the fire made her look unearthly. He moved his hands onto her waist. Hermione's thoughts were racing. _Why am I acting so strangely, so independent?_ She looked back at him and he captured her lips in a soft kiss. She left the library door slightly ajar. Someone was looking in on them and he was insanely jealous of that mud-blood Hermione and that Bulgarian Seeker. _Hermione will be mine_ Draco Malfoy was jealous of that foreigner. He spun away with thoughts on how to win her heart.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So how did you like it? Please review and do all that good stuff. If you have any ideas please tell me thanks and I love you all

lazyllama101


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I do not own anything that is Harry Potter or anything

0o0

Hermione and Viktor broke apart and they looked deep into each others eyes.

"vat vas nice" Viktor said calmly.

"Yes it was thank you Viktor." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Vell vhat do you haff to say?"

" I dunno"

"I haff a question."

"Yes"

"vill you come to Bulgaria vith me this summer?"

"Oh Viktor of course I will" Hermione said joyfully. Viktor smiled and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her tenderly and placed his hand on her waist.

"Viktor I have to go" She kissed him once again and got up to leave. He pulled her back onto his lap and held her close.

"no Her-own-ninny say vith me"

" I have class Viktor I have to go take my finals."

"so do I"

"ok here is the deal take your finals and meet me back here after dinner ok? Then we will talk about what we are going to do about this summer ok?"

"fine" Viktor said disappointed. They both got up to leave and walked through the doors hand in hand. When the left each other Hermione was met by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing ferret boy?"

"Nothing mud-blood"

"Then move I have to get to class."

"no I think that I will stay"

"fine do what you want but I have to go take my final for Professor Snape." And with that she tried to push him out of the way. Draco did not budge but leaned close to her.

"do not mess with me mud-blood" then he did the unexpected, he kissed her

0o0

Me: what do you think? Tell me please and thank you Kichou for your review it was appreciated greatly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**(bold means in Bulgarian)**

He sneered and pushed away from her. Hermione stood there in shock and then wiped her mouth.

"Ewww! Ferret germs!" Hermione shrieked. Viktor heard Hermione scream and ran to where he had left her.

"Her-own-ninny vhat iz vrong?" Viktor said panting. Hermione looked at Viktor and then at Draco. Running to Viktor, she tripped and fell over, landing in his lap. She blushed the color that her house was known for and also her best friend's hair color. Viktor looked down at the girl in his lap and couldn't help but think that she looked good there. He was after all a guy with a beautiful girl in his lap, what else was he supposed to think of, llamas? He picked Hermione up and stood up as gracefully as he could with someone in your arms, which isn't that graceful. Draco couldn't stop laughing.

"Wow mud-blood who knew that you were so eager to get into his pants?" Draco cackled. A loud crack rang through the hall and Draco lay on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Vat vill teach you vor mezzing vith Her-own-ninny Granger's boyvriend" Viktor grabbed Hermione by the waist and lead her to her potion class. She was about to enter the classroom but before she did she whispered something in his ear that only someone that spoke in Bulgarian could understand.

"**Thank you Viktor my love, I will defiantly be coming to Bulgaria with you this summer."** She went into the classroom but not before winking at him. He felt as if his heart would explode of happiness. He walked back to his room in the ship out in the Hogwarts Lake. Viktor looked out the porthole of the ship that showed a clear view of the Hogwarts Castle. He sighed and flopped onto his bed, hitting his head on the wall. A string of curses sprung from his lips as he lay back onto the bed, being careful of the wall. Looking up at the ceiling all he could think of was her and how much he missed having her in his arms. He shifted on the mattress and it creaked slightly under his weight.

The door swung open and Blake walked in, he had his broom under one arm and a magazine in his other hand. Blake threw his broom onto his bed and went into the door with the words '**bathroom**' printed on it, his magazine in hand. He knew what was coming next so Viktor walked out of the room and back to the Hogwarts Castle. As he was about to leave the ship Hermione walked straight into him. Smiling up at him she blushed slightly and hugged him gently. Viktor wrapped his strong muscular arms around her small frame and held her close to his chiseled chest. She could feel his muscles rippling under his thin shirt. She smirked and started to walk forward as Viktor suddenly picked her up bridal style and took her to his room.

He kicked open the door with his foot and closed it as they went over the threshold. He kissed her passionately and she moved her hands around his neck to deepen their kiss. Viktor laid her on the bed, never breaking the kiss they shared. He got onto the bed and opened his eyes to look at her. He broke the kiss and they breathed heavily. She smiled at him and brought him down for another searing kiss. Viktor gently worked his way on top of Hermione and gently massaged her stomach. He moved his hands up to her breasts and he carefully watched her reaction. A small moan escaped her throat and her eyes fluttered open. Smiling at him she kissed him and he gently squeezes her breasts once again sending shivers up and down her spine and all through her body. The bathroom door burst open and Blake stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Hermione screamed and Viktor looked up at the intrusion. Viktor quickly removed his hands from Hermione reluctantly.

"**What the fuck are you doing here Blake?"**

"**I was in the bathroom and I thought you left."**

"**I did but I came back and look what you have done you asshole!"**

"**Viktor you know I can understand what you're saying." ** Hermione added.

"**When did she learn to speak Bulgarian?"**

"**I have family in Bulgaria and not to mention I was born there." **

"**Oh"** Blake and Viktor said together.

"**If you wouldn't mind could you leave? I need to talk to Viktor for a moment." **Blake walked out of the room.

"**Viktor, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was born in Bulgaria, and that I'm actually from a very rich family. Granger was the name I got when I moved here to England."**

"**So, that's why you knew Bulgarian and not just from reading."** Hermione nodded.

"**And now for the arrangements for this summer, I was hoping that I would have you stay with me at my house." ** Hermione smiled

"**I have my own manor, so you don't have to worry about being near my parents and them walking in on us." **

"**Yeah that could be nice."** Hermione laughed and hugged Viktor.

"**I will talk to Dumbledore and Karkaroff to see if instead of going home on the train that you could just stay on the ship with me and Blake so we can go straight to my house."** Viktor said hopefully. She nodded her head and kissed his lips gently.

"**Is that a good answer?"** Viktor nodded and Hermione got up off of his bed and walked to the door with Viktor in toe to ask permission from the headmasters.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viktor Krum unfortunately. He belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling (lucky her). The only character I own is Blake.

Viktor walked to the main cabin and knocked on the door hesitantly. He sighed and started to walk away when a cold, deep voice called out.

"**Come in whoever you are, I have things to take care of so make this quick**" It was unmistakably the voice of his headmaster, Karkroff. Slowly opening the door Viktor stepped into the dimly lit room. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. When they did he saw the outline of his headmaster in the large chair that looked like a chair that you would find in the main cabin of the captain. The room looked like it was just used for your basic needs. Stepping closer to the desk in the center of the cold room Viktor cleared his throat.

"**I was wondering if I could bring a student from Hogwarts back to Bulgaria with us**." Karkroff was silent for a few moments contemplating if he should let another person onto the ship. _It is for Viktor so I guess I could let one person on the ship. As long as Viktor kept this person, whoever it is, in his cabin. _

"**You may as long as it is okay with Dumbledore**." Viktor smiled in the way that he could. It wasn't exactly a smile it was more of a twist of his lips. Stepping back out into the hallway, he walked quickly to his bedroom to tell Blake that Hermione would be staying with them if Dumbledore said it was okay. Blake laughed and sat on his bed.

"**You think that Dumbledore would let a young woman near you? Even if he did do you think her friends would let her go?" ** Viktor sighed once again and looked at the ceiling. _I have to figure out a way to make sure that her friends will let her come with me. _Something struck his mind. _Hermione will be sharing my room, my bed._ He took in a huge breath and started to massage his temples.

Meanwhile

Hermione was trying to remember the password to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drops, frizzing whizzies, bubble gum pipes, um chocolate frogs, um jelly bellies, LICORICE STICKS." She screamed and the gargoyle in front of his office started to turn. A staircase appeared behind the grey stone figure and she stepped on one of the steps as it magically rotated upwards. Looking around she noticed that there were pictures of past headmasters and headmistresses. They were looking at her in an odd way, sneering and smirking as she ascended the flight of stairs leading to the current headmaster's office. Sighing she stepped onto the platform and walked down the short hallway to Dumbledore's office. As she walked through the threshold, she noticed the Fawks, Dumbledore's phoenix, was sitting on his perch looking longingly outside. Spreading his wings the great bird took flight around the large circular room. As the bird flew around, she glanced at the objects in the room. Strange as they were they all had a purpose. She didn't notice that a man with long white hair and beard was standing under the threshold.

"Professor" she gasped and clenched her hand over her heart.

"Yes, Miss Granger what is it that you need?" he said in his gentle voice that could calm a thousand wild hippogriffs.

"I was wondering that instead of going home on the train that I could go home with Viktor on the Durmstrang ship?"

"I was wondering if you had informed… never mind." Dumbledore said airily. She knew that he was saying, had she told Harry and Ron yet. Obviously she hadn't because if she had the whole castle would have heard them.

"I will ask Headmaster Karkroff if he thinks it would be appropriate. Otherwise I would trust you with going to Bulgaria with Mr. Krum. After all, you are in your sixth year and you have seen things that most 17 year olds have not." The war had recently ended and the Order had lost many members, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Sirius, Percy Weasley and her parents, those were only the people close to the Order, so many more people had died innocently. Lucius Malfoy and his fellow Death Eaters died either on the battlefield, all of them. She, Ron, and Harry made sure that they were all stone cold dead.

"Yes Professor," calmly she exited the office and down the spiral stairs. Running to the Gryffindor common room, she knew that she had to tell Ron and Harry somehow. As she reached Gryffindor Tower, a familiar scene came into view. The portrait of the Fat Lady was hanging against the secret entrance to the Gryffindor common room and dorms. Muttering the password, Blaze of Glory, she tried to rush off to bed but was stopped by none other than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Hermione where were you? We were worried about you!" Harry said in a voice that was calm on the outside but dangerously angry on the inside.

"I had to talk to Dumbledore about something."

"What were you talking about?" Ron chimed in, he was obviously angry. She winced and shrunk back a few steps.

"I was talking to him about…,''_think Hermione think quickly_ "the library"

"Why?" Harry said pressing things a little further to see if she would crack. He knew she wasn't telling him the truth.

"Because I wanted to find a book and they didn't have it." Hermione stated matter-of-factly even though she knew it was a lame excuse; at least she could make it sound believable.

"I know you're not telling me the truth Hermione so just tell me please." Harry said with his emerald eyes boring into hers. _Damn I can never take those eyes._

"Fine but you and Ron must promise that you won't yell or scream or do anything rash"

"I promise," Harry said smiling and elbowing Ron in the ribs so that he would agree also.

"Me too" Ron mumbled. She took a huge breath because she knew that they were just saying that to get the information out of her, but she couldn't lie to her best friends, at least for very long.

"Viktor invited me to stay at his mansion in Bulgaria for the most of the summer. It would only make sense that I would go on the ship with him back to Bulgaria. I had to talk to Dumbledore to make sure that it was okay with him that I would leave with Viktor instead of the train. He just has to check with Karkroff to make sure it was okay with him. We don't have any tests this year so I would be fine going to Bulgaria with Viktor and I wouldn't miss any tests or school work." Harry and Ron looked shocked to say the least. Ron moved closer to Hermione and took in a deep breath of his own, looking at Harry he exhaled.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? RUNNING OFF WITH SOME GUY TO BULGARIA? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? I WOULD EXPECT THIS FROM PANSY BUT NOT YOU!" Ron screamed, his face going red.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY I CAN HEAR YOU WIHTOUT YOU SCREAMING! VIKTOR IS NOT JUST SOME GUY, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, AND I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE I WAS A CHILD!" Hermione started to calm down.

"He's a good guy, don't worry and I know how to protect myself from men." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"How do you know him Hermione? The Tri-Wizard Tournament was this year." Ron inquired.

"Well, I didn't tell you that I'm actually from Bulgaria. My parents came here and went under the name Granger to hide from the Dark Lord gathering people. I only have one living relative, my cousin Sofia. Does that explain everything?" Ron and Harry were furious. She never told them who she really was until now, but they could never stay mad at her for long, she was their best friend and almost like a sister.

"Hermione we never knew that you only had one person living in your family. I'm so sorry." Harry said, he knew what it was like to loose almost all of your family. He and Ron embraced her and stroked her hair as she started to cry into Harry's chest.

"Thank you both for understanding." Hermione whispered and looked up. Ron brought one hand up to her face and wiped the tears coming from her eyes. She backed away from them and took a rigid breath. Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a spell to make her look how she did before she started crying. There was a knock on the door and Harry walked over to it signaling for the other two to have their wands ready.

"Who's there?" Harry asked

"Viktor, iz Her-own-ninny zare?" Harry opened the portrait and whispered in his ear as he passed,

"You hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you." Viktor nodded his head and proceeded to get to Hermione. She stepped forward as Viktor embraced her in his strong muscular arms. He picked her up and spun her around.

"**You get even more beautiful every time I see you.**" He said genuinely, stroking her cheek as he put her back onto her feet. She blushed profusely.

"**What did Karkroff say?**" Hermione inquired.

"**He said if Dumbledore said it was fine you could come. What did Dumbledore say?**"

"**He said yes as long as Karkroff said it was**" Viktor smiled, not a twist of his lips, a true smile. Hermione jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. Then, Ron and Harry coughed.

"You know, we're still in the room?" Harry said, holding Ron back so he wouldn't attack Viktor. Viktor nodded and Hermione blushed once again. Just then Hermione realized what day it was._ I'm leaving in tomorrow! I have to pack!_

"**Shit the ship's leaving tomorrow morning and I haven't packed!**" Hermione yelled.

"**I will help you if you want; maybe Ron and Harry could if you would let any of us in?**" Viktor implied motioning his head towards Harry and Ron. Shaking her head she smiled at Harry and Ron.

"As you know the ship is leaving tomorrow morning and I need to pack, I was wondering of you wanted to help me?" Harry and Ron smiled and followed Hermione up the stairs with Viktor right behind them. As they reached the top of the stairs, Hermione opened the door. She had a room all to herself. The three men stepped into the room that was surprisingly a complete mess.

Picking up the clothing she had strewn everywhere; she opened up a trunk and piled it inside. Harry, Ron and Viktor felt very uncomfortable as she put away her unmentionables (underwear and bras incase you didn't know). They sat on her bed and watched her pack. Ron was upset that Hermione was leaving but he couldn't do anything about it. He could tell that Viktor loved her and that she loved him. When she finally finished packing she knew that it was well past midnight and the boys were asleep on her bed, even Viktor. She crawled into bed next to Viktor and snuggled up next to him, breathing in his manly scent. It was of wood and something that she couldn't identify but she liked it anyway. Placing her head on his chest his arm snaked around her waist and held her to him. She pulled a blanket on top of the four of them and fell asleep on Viktor; this was only the beginning of what was to come.

0o0

Hey people I'm done with this chapter finally and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review, the more you review, the faster I write or update. Thank you to all of those people that reviewed.

Hermio


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did I would have a llama in my house, but I don't.

The next morning, Viktor woke with something hard against his chest. Groaning, he opened his eyes and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully on his chest. Straining his neck, he looked over at the clock, it was seven o'clock. _Crap the ship leave in two hours. _Slowly stretching, Viktor shook Hermione awake. She looked up at Viktor and them around her, Ron was on top of her legs and Harry had his arm around her arm. Rolling her eyes, she moved her arms and legs, kicking the boys awake. They fell off the bed into a heap of tangled limbs on her bedroom floor.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for Hermione?" Ron wined as he rose up from the floor with Harry still laying of the ground none the wiser that he was off the bed.

"I need to get up and get dressed so if you three don't mind, leave," Hermione instructed and pointed to the door. Ron rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. He sprayed Harry with cold water and Harry jumped up immediately.

"What the hell Ron?" Harry sputtered as he shook his head, water going everywhere.

"We're being kicked out of here,"

"I'll go if Krum goes," Harry left no room for argument. Viktor nodded and walked through the doorway followed by Harry and Ron. Hermione turned around and packed her bedding in her trunk. Pulling out a pair of jeans and red tee- shirt that said _my heart belongs to a Bulgarian _in black writing paired with black Vans. Sighing, she placed everything else from her bathroom into the trunk and shrunk it to the size of a large button. Hermione placed it in her pocket and glanced around her room one last time. It was so empty and looked like she had never lived there.

Turning around, she walked through the threshold and descended the stairs to the common room. When she walked down the stairs Viktor looked at her and smiled gently. Harry and Ron were talking quietly, but when she came down the stairs they stopped. They realized that it was the last time that they would see her until September. Harry and Ron ran to her and hugged her until she couldn't breathe.

"Ron… Harry… let go…please… can't breathe…" she wheezed. Ron looked at her and smiled. They let go and Harry slipped something into her pocket. She didn't notice because Ron was lecturing her about being careful. Viktor cleared his throat and all of them walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry looked at Hermione as she ate her toast, she was sitting next to Viktor and a smile was planted on her face. He knew, no matter how much he didn't like it, she was happy and that was all that mattered. Voldemort was dead, so he didn't have to worry about that. Now, he was the-boy-that-lived-and-saved-the-wizarding-world, it did get a little tiring. The clock struck eight thirty and Viktor looked over at Hermione and nodded. The four of them got up from the table and walked to Hogwarts Lake where the Durmstrang ship was moored. Harry and Ron gazed at the ship and then back at Hermione. They each hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hermione owl us when you get there and I expect an owl each week from you or I will come and get you. Got it?" Harry said protectively. Ron grunted in agreement. Ron walked over to Viktor and whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

"If you break her heart or even touch her in anyway that she is uncomfortable with I will not hesitate to come to Bulgaria, personally, and cut your dick off with a hot butter knife. Got it?" Viktor nodded, he was a bit shocked with all the death threats he was receiving. What did he expect, Hermione was their best friend and almost like their sister.

"**Hermione we have to go to the ship it will be leaving soon,"** Viktor said taking her hand in his. Harry grunted and Ron shot him a venomous look.

"Harry, Ron I have to leave the ship will be sailing soon. I'll write both of you okay?" They both nodded and hugged her once more. Turning away Harry looked back at them and quickly said,

"Remember what I said Krum," then he turned back and walked to the castle with Ron. They walked onto the ship and Viktor escorted Hermione to his room.

"**We will be staying here the whole trip. Karkroff said that you are not aloud out of my room until we arrive," **Hermione nodded and thought _that might not be a bad thing._ The ship gave a jolt and they were off to Bulgaria for the summer. _ I can't believe that this is real. I'm spending the entire summer with Viktor!_ Hermione flopped onto Viktor's bed and he joined her for the long journey home. Even thought it would only be three days, it would be only three days until it was only Viktor, her and his house.

0o0

Hey sorry it took me so long to update and that it was such a short chapter. It was only a filler as you can tell, the next chapter will be longer. Well, I can't wait to hear what you think, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: nope I still don't own anything.

Three hours passed and Hermione sat on Viktor's bed as he finished his homework. Karkroff gave him extra homework to keep him occupied but Viktor could think of another way he could occupy himself. He sighed and looked at Hermione who was reading one of the many books that she had brought with her. Her feet were hanging off the bed slightly and she had a pencil in her hair to keep it out of her eyes. A wisp of hair fell from its confines across her face. Rubbing his eyes, he groaned and looked back into his school work. Lucky for him, this was the last essay he had to write. He finished the others before she came on the ship.

Karkroff, thankfully, moved Blake into another cabin so Viktor's guest could have Blake's bed. His small room was nothing compared to her room at Hogwarts but at least it was somewhere to sleep. Another hour passed and finally he finished his essay. He slammed the book and Hermione jolted awake. Viktor didn't even notice that she had fallen asleep. Pushing himself up from his small desk, he put all of his books into his trunk and sat next to Hermione on the bed.

"**Hermione I'm finished with my work," **she yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"**Good, it took you long enough," **she teased, poking her finger into his chest.

"**Ow that hurt Hermione,"** he dramatically flopped into her lap holding his chest. Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"**Oh no Viktor I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Will you ever play Quidditch again?"** she was hardly containing her giggles at this point.

"**I don't know but I think I know how to make sure I heal properly," **

"**How is that Mr. Krum, World Famous Quidditch Star?"** he smiled and picked his head up from her lap.

"**It is a very simple cure. It can heal almost any wound,"**

"**Really, can you tell me what it is?" **she knew that he wanted to kiss her but she wanted him to tell her exactly what he wanted.

"**On course," **he leaned in and cupped her cheek in his hand. Viktor stroked his thumb over her cheek and slowly brought his lips to hers. Hermione kissed him softly and shyly until he started to lean forward. She moved back and slowly she was lying on her back. His kisses grew more passionate and one of his hands moved from her face to her waist. She moved against him and placed her hand on his chest. A knock out of his door brought them apart.

Viktor got off of the bed and walked to the door. Hermione quickly patted down her hair and opened her book to a random page. At the door, Karkroff stood glaring at Hermione.

"**Headmaster Karkroff do you need anything?" **Viktor asked slightly agitated. Karkroff looked behind Viktor to see Hermione sitting on his bed.

"**Viktor what are you doing? I thought that your guest was male! Neither you or Dumbledore never told me that _she_ was your guest," **Igor Karkroff spat with distaste. Viktor's blood was practically boiling at how he was treating Hermione. If it wasn't for women, he wouldn't be here. Viktor shuddered at the thought.

"**Do not talk about her like that Karkroff,"**

"**It's not like she can understand us. She wouldn't know if she was being insulted,"** Igor said smiling. Hermione smirked and got up from the bed.

"**Ah Igor Karkroff what is it you said about me not understanding you?" **Igor was dumbfounded. His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes were protuberance. Quickly he regained his composure.

"**I did not know that you knew how to speak Bulgarian, my _sincerest _apologies,"** Hermione sighed; she knew he was no sincere but she wanted him to leave, he gave her the creeps.

"**Well, Viktor I only came to check up on you and your _guest_**. **Now I see that everything is fine, I will be leaving you two. Goodnight," **with that he left, his robes billowing behind him.

"**What was that?" **Hermione asked Viktor as he closed the door. He shrugged his shoulders and sat on his bed. She sat right next to him and he gently kissed her neck.

"**Not now Viktor, he killed the mood," **Viktor growled and glowered at the door. Stupid Karkroff, he thought angrily. Hermione gathered her things for bed and told Viktor to go and get dinner. He summoned a house elf and told him to bring two plates of whatever they were serving that night. Also he ordered a jug of water and some wine for himself and Hermione. The house elf retuned moments later and vanished as quickly as it appeared. Viktor was setting dinner up on his bed when he heard his bathroom door open. What he saw made his mouth very parched and drop to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Sorry that I took so long to update, I had writers block.

Hermione was standing in the doorway of the bathroom only in a very short pair of shorts and a very clingy tank top. _She will be the death of me _he thought smiling,_ but what a way to go._ She walked towards him and he almost forgot to breathe. A faint blush stretched across her cheeks as she walked toward the bed where Viktor was almost done setting up dinner.

"**Viktor go and get dinner from the kitchens okay?" **she asked, her voice shaking. Nodding, Viktor left the room; he desperately needed to get out of there before he did something that they both would regret. He walked towards the large kitchen of the ship and opened the doors. A rush of house elves ran to his feet and spoke to him at different times he could not understand what they were saying.

"**One at a time," **Viktor growled. The elves immediately silenced. Quite a few of them started to bang their heads on items around the kitchen.

"**Stop hitting yourselves! Okay now could one of you get me a plate filed with sandwiches and two cups of water?" **A dark colored elf in a bright blue pillow case sprinted out of the group and started grabbing dinner for him. He leaned against the wall as the elf hurriedly prepared his meal. The elf gave him his meal within five minutes of setting off to prepare it. Viktor thanked the house elf and left for his bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw Hermione sitting on his bed. She smiled gently at him and carefully got up from his bed. Glancing around, he noticed that his bedroom was neater than when he left to get dinner.

"**Hermione, why did you clean my room? You are my guest besides, wasn't it clean enough?"** he said as his eyebrows furrowed.

"**Yes,"** she said still smiling. He shook his head and walked towards her. Placing down the food on the small table next to his bed, it was really a night table but it served its purpose. Viktor pulled Hermione into an embrace and kissed her forehead. She sighed and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. _Now this is how it should be_ he thought. Hermione reluctantly pulled from his embrace and sat down on the bed. Viktor sat across from her and started to eat his dinner. Hermione daintily picked up a sandwich and picked off the crusts. They ate in a comfortable silence and cleaned up the remains.

Viktor looked at his clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. Hermione hugged him from behind and laid her head on his back.

"**Viktor, let's go to bed," **Hermione mumbled sleepily into his back. He nodded and got into his bed. Surprisingly Hermione climbed into bed right after him. Viktor wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her hair. She turned over to face him.

"**Goodnight Viktor, my love,"** she whispered and kissed his cheek. He would have sworn that he felt himself swoon slightly. She settled into him and promptly fell asleep, while he smiled into her hair. This would be the best summer of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: yeah as you know I don't anything… except a Guns N' Roses CD!

He woke up to the sound of water running. _Alright she's in the shower. I'll get breakfast._ Lazily, he rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his neck had a red mark. _That wasn't there last night._ He smirked, she must have given that to him this morning when he was asleep. He pulled on a shirt and a new pair of jeans. He would take a shower after they ate.

Racing down to the kitchens once again, he picked up some toast, eggs and sausages. He got a cup of coffee for each of them. Viktor walked back to the room and the door magically opened. Suddenly he remembered he placed a spell on the door to open when either he or Hermione wanted to get inside. Viktor didn't notice that the water from the bathroom turned off. Hermione walked out from the steamy room dressed in only a towel, his towel.

"**Um this was the only towel left sorry," **she stuttered while turning a shade of rosy pink. _She looks good in my towel I wonder what she'll look like with it off _he thought lecherously.

"**It's ok Hermione I will get another for myself," **she nodded and pulled her clothes out from her trunk, a pair of faded jeans signed by her friends at Hogwarts, a dark red shirt with the Gryffindor crest on her left breast, a pair of red socks and her under clothes.

"**Viktor, I'll be back in a minute or so," **he nodded. She gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Hurriedly, Viktor put on some deodorant and tried to flatten his hair. When he was satisfied, he set up breakfast and flopped back onto his bed, he closed his eyes. Hermione soon opened the door and saw Viktor lying on the bed with his eyes closed, she got an idea.

Quietly, with the stealth of a cat, she glided over to the bed and cautiously straddled his waist. Hermione ran her hands up and down his chest and kissed his hair softly. Suddenly she was flipped on her back and Viktor was above her.

"**You should not wake a sleeping beast," **he gave a playful growl and nuzzled her neck. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist, quickly flipping him back over.

"**Your not a sleeping beast, more like a sleeping cat," **she replied and rocked her hips against his.

"**You have no idea what kind of animal I am," **he said as he flipped her back over and pinned her hands above her head.

"**No fair, you're stronger than me,"** she pouted as she wiggled underneath him. Suddenly a knock was at the door. Viktor growled and opened the door. It was Blake.

"**What do you want?" **Viktor growled, ready to hex him so fast it would make your head spin.

"**I wanted to make sure that you were alive, you weren't at dinner or breakfast," **Blake said innocently but Viktor knew better.

"**I'm fine. I'm having breakfast and I don't want your company,"** with that Viktor shut the door and returned to Hermione who was now biting into a sausage. Viktor was so jealous of the breakfast food. He sat down next to her and placed eggs on his plate. Quietly, he sipped his coffee and stole glances at Hermione who was blissfully eating her food. Tomorrow they would be arriving in Bulgaria and getting off this ship. _And finally I can be with her and not get interrupted by certain people._ He was mentally glowering at Blake and Karkaroff.

"**Viktor, what do you want to do today? I don't have any homework and I know you don't so what should we do?" **Hermione said looking around the room.

"**Well, I guess we could look out at the ocean or read in here," **he said placing a hand on his chin and glanced around his room, no _their room._ He smiled lightly.

"**Yeah that would be great," **she smiled and kissed his forehead lightly.** "But I think that you, Mr. Krum, need a shower,"** he looked at himself and nodded.

"**Wait for me here, I'll be out in a few minutes," **she nodded and sat up against the on top of his bed. Viktor quickly took a shower and pulled on his heavy jacket. He gave her his other one because her heavy jacket wouldn't be nearly warm enough.

He grabbed her hand and led her through the hallways and onto the deck. When he opened the door to the deck, she gasped; she couldn't believe the sight that met her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…except a chocolate cookie!

A/N: I'm looking for a beta so if anyone would like to apply send me a private message!

Light spilled onto the deck, and the wide sea that the ship was floating soundly on. It was absolutely gorgeous. The sea sparkled, and glistened, it reminded her of the stars in a blanket of night. She had never seen anything more beautiful if her life, well up until that point. Beside her, Viktor was smiling, and shaking his head_. If she likes it during the day time, she would adore the ocean at night. _Viktor looked at her, her hair was wind swept, and her face was flushing as the wind beat against her face. She tugged at his hand, and moved to the railing of the ship, and looked over the side. He pulled his hand from her grasp, and wrapped them around her waist so she wouldn't fall overboard. Gently, he bent down, and kissed her neck.

Suddenly loud footsteps came toward them. Viktor turned around and made sure that Hermione was behind him as he pulled out his wand. He sighed, and turned around embracing Hermione, it was only Blake. He was laughing, Viktor glared at the wizard.

"**What do you want Blake?" **Viktor growled menacingly, Blake took a step back knowing better than to piss the dark haired wizard off.

"**Well, I was thinking that you either threw yourself overboard or you were still locked in your room. So I went to the room, and you weren't there so I came out here," **Blake said innocently with a shrug of his shoulders. Hermione stepped from Viktor's embrace and formally introduced herself to Blake.

"**Hey, I'm Hermione and you are Blake obviously. So very nice to meet you," **Hermione could have sworn she heard Viktor grumble something about killing him, but she didn't really know if that was what he said. Blake smiled at her, and kissed both of her cheeks. Hermione blushed, and Viktor looked like he would kill him with just a glare.

Blake excused himself, since he didn't want to die or get thrown over the edge of the ship.

Hermione turned back to Viktor; she knew that he was angry. Trying to calm him, she stroked his cheeks, and whispered that they go back to the room, and read. He grunted, and took her hand, and brought her back to the room. He sat down on the bed, and pulled Hermione into his lap. She was a bit nervous; she didn't know how to react, she calmed Ron and Harry this way when they were angry, stroking their cheeks. After all they were like brothers, and they cared for her the same way. Viktor sat there fuming and nestled his head in between her shoulder and neck, muttering something she didn't understand. Hermione just sat still, and waited for him to calm. The atmosphere slowly returned to its normal tranquil state, and Viktor rubbed his hand on hers, moving her skin around in a circular motion. He sighed, and she craned her head to look at him.

"**Are you okay now?"** Hermione asked as she petted his cheek lovingly. He grunted and kissed her forehead. She got up from his lap, and grabbed a book for her trunk. Settling into his lap, she began to read out loud. It was the story that he had never heard of, something called **_Cinderella. _**It was about a beautiful girl that was forced to clean, and cook for her evil stepsisters and stepmother. Her fairly godmother came, and granted her wish to go to the ball, and meet the prince, but she only had until midnight. Cinderella goes to the ball, and meets Prince Charming, and they fall in love. The clock strikes midnight and she has to leave her Prince, but leaves behind a glass slipper. The Prince goes around the entire kingdom searching for Cinderella. Eventually, he comes to her stepmother's house, and tries the shoe on her stepsisters, but it doesn't fit either one of them. The Prince is about to leave when he spots Cinderella, and tries the glass slipper on her. Magically, it fits her, so Prince Charming and Cinderella get married.

Viktor enjoyed the story immensely, and thought that maybe he and Hermione could have a fairy tale ending too. He would be happy to be her Prince Charming as long as she would have him. Logically, he knew it would be a few year until that dream could come true, but he hoped that they would be together forever. He had never felt like this for anyone before, he would give up playing Quidditch for her if she asked him to. Viktor looked out at the port window, and heard a soft thud. The book fell onto the floor and a piece of paper fell out. Gently he picked up from his lap, and placed her down on his bed, and pulled the blanket over her. Viktor picked up the paper. It had writing on it.

_My dearest Viktor,_

_I don't know how to tell you this but I can't believe that I have fell in love with you, someone so wonderful, and that deserves more than just plain me. I am gracious that you picked me over the giggling masses that surround you daily. Everyone that I have ever met as felt the need to ignore me or use me in someway, but you are the only one who has saw me for what I am. For this, I thank you, and I have to smile whenever you come near me or someone mentions your name. _

_I know that you are most likely thinking that I'm such an idiot writing a love letter, but even if it doesn't mean much to you, it means a lot to me that I can get how I feel on paper. I am truly honored that you chose me to go to the Yule Ball with and invited me to spend the summer with you. _

_I can't say enough how much you mean to me, but you are part of my crazy world now, and I wouldn't want it any other way._

_Yours with love,_

_Hermione_

Viktor held the letter to his chest and smiled. He would write a letter to her tomorrow, it was late, and all he wanted to do was crawl next to Hermione, and hold her in his arms forever. If everything went perfectly, she would be his for eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n I'm back yeah! I know you all missed me! Thank you to all of you that reviewed, GurlOfTheNight, Czarownica-Asia, Destineyrose18, Hotkat144, and Rafaella! You all rock like my favorite band, Flogging Molly! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the sick and twisted ideas that I have written down and presented you all with in a formal writing fashion.

Chapter 10

Soon after he drifted off to sleep, Hermione stirred from the minuscule rays coming from the window above her head. Lazily, she opened her eyes to see a blur of dark cloth moving gently closer and father away from her face. She inhaled deeply, it smelt wonderful, like wood polish, leather and something undeniably Viktor. Suddenly, the arms that always encircled her grew tighter in their hold around her. Groaning, she tried to push away from him but to no avail, she was trapped in his strong but loving embrace.

Hermione twisted her head to look at the sun's position and concluded that Viktor most likely would not be moving anywhere for at least another half hour. A small sigh passed her lips and she snuggled closer into his chest, after all, it was quite cold on the sea to Bulgaria. She tried to think of all the ingredients and steps to make Drought of the Living Dead to pass the time while she waited for his awakening. Even though she was an exceptional student, learning did have a down side; some things should never be learned. She shivered at the thought of The Dark Lord teaching all of his Death Eaters how to perform the Killing Curse on some poor muggle, who had no way of avoiding their inevitable death by some sick and twisted witch or wizard who needed to practice killing something. In her opinion it was bad enough killing an animal only for sport, but this was a human life. This person had family and friends, but was so cruelly struck down. She shivered at the thought of being killed for pleasure by some sadistic Death Eater.

Viktor winced at the sun shone brightly on his face. He glanced down at the head of brown hair resting on his chest and breathing in so peacefully. He wished that somehow he could make her stay with him forever. At least they would be getting off of this ship today. He rolled over and she gasped in surprise.

"**I thought you were still asleep,"** she mumbled, sleepiness evident in her voice.

"**I guess you were wrong,"** he replied shrugging his shoulders and kissing the top of her head. Hermione rolled over and tossed her feet over the side of the bed.

"**I'm going to shower,"** she announced and walked into the small bathroom that they shared. Viktor knew this was his opportunity to write her his letter. He jumped out of bed and literally ran to write the letter. Viktor knew exactly what he was going to write, he knew that ever since he started to get to know her that she was completely different from all the girls that followed him around. First off she didn't even notice him; he was just a boy fighting for a girl's attention. Next she was quiet and smart, the intelligence radiated off of her like a pulsing aura. Finally, she was the most caring person he had ever met. She cared for her friend Harry Potter and Ron Weasley more than herself at times. He had witnessed it. She was always looking out for them and trying to make sure that they were safe even if she couldn't be there with them helping them along the way. Yes, his Hermione was the most different but by far most beautiful in his eyes anyway.

She was modest but in a way that teased him. Her mood swings were usually controllable by her but if she didn't, man he would be in some trouble. He'd seem her go off on Ron a few times; all he could think was, ouch. Yep, she had a fiery temper but it was amazing how passionate she was. She put that fire into everything that she did, nothing was half assed. Soon he heard the water stop, quickly he put away the letter and flew back into the bed. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Viktor twisted his head to look at her and was surprised, but pleasantly so, to find her wearing his towel with his initials embroidered on the side.

"**Get up and shower Viktor,"** she whispered softly. I need a shower anyway, he thought giving himself a small sniff. He reeked, now he wasn't surprised why she left the bed so quickly. Viktor nodded and moved quickly to take a shower. He needed to pack his things, they were to be arriving soon to Bulgaria and he couldn't wait to show her his homeland.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything because if I did, I would be really rich and have Harry Potter characters running around in my backyard. Sadly I do not

Viktor quickly showered and stepped out of the bathroom to find Hermione under his bed with her legs sticking out. He raised his eyebrow and walked over to the bed as quietly as he could without being noticed by his very observant girlfriend. Viktor heard a frustrated grunt from under the bed and decided to pull Hermione out from under the bed. So, grabbing onto her ankles, he pulled and walked slowly backwards. When she was finally out from under the bed, she was covered in dust and whatever other gross things that lived under bed.

Hermione turned around and glowered at him. He noticed that she had a sock in her hand and even though she was glaring at him, she wore a slight smile. Ostensibly, she had gotten what she was looking for. Viktor shook his head and picked off a piece of dust that was sticking to the front for her shirt.

"**I guess I'm going to have to take another shower?" **Hermione said as she inspected herself. Viktor shook his head and pulled out his wand. Muttering a cleansing charm, Hermione's clothing and hair were instantly cleaned. She spoke a soft thank you and finished packing her clothing and other items into her trunk. When she was finished, Viktor was throwing all of his clothing into his soft trunk.

All of a sudden, the ship lurched and the grin that Viktor had been wearing all day grew. Finally they were in Bulgaria. Viktor got off the ship with his and Hermione's things in his hands. Even though Hermione insisted that he use a charm to make things easier on him, he ignored her protests and continued to carry their bags.

As they stepped off the ship, Hermione gasped. It was so beautiful here, and on top of that she was with Viktor. Hopefully this would be the best summer of her life.

A/n: hey everyone, I'm really sorry this chapter is so short but I have a lot of work to do and I have a whole lot of things (including making a movie for school) that I have to do. Yeah school is going to be a pain in the ass but hey I have things to do but I will update as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I don't think that I ever will…. Except for my socks which are blue!

Hermione couldn't believe that she was back in Bulgaria. She breathed in the fresh air, it smelt different from England. For some reason, it always was cleaner here in Bulgaria, or at least that was what she thought. Viktor looked at the gorgeous young woman next to him. She was so breathtakingly beautiful with the breeze blowing through her hair and turning her cheeks a cheery reddish shade. She was the loveliest woman that he had ever encountered.

As they exited the ship and went onto land, the headmaster came up to Viktor and shook his hand gruffly. He looked at Hermione with a piercing gaze and then walked back onto the ship, closing the door fiercely with a slam. Viktor and Hermione looked at each other questioningly and shrugged.

Soon, the couple walked to a near bus stop and waited for the Bulgarian Night Bus. They waited for several minutes until a speeding piece of metal was hurled at them. Hermione hid behind Viktor while squeaking slightly in fright and surprise. The bus stopped in front of them and opened the mechanical doors. A stout man was standing in front of the door as Viktor and Hermione walked inside. He smiled at them, his teeth were browned and half of the teeth were falling out.

Hermione shivered and moved as far away from him as she could with Viktor still close by. Viktor was glaring at the man in the front who was sending lewd glances at Hermione. He placed a protective arm around her shoulders and led her to the upper deck.

Viktor and Hermione sat down on one of the benches that were painted a hunter green. Hermione shivered and brought herself closer to Viktor. It wasn't that she was cold; it was just that creepy man without the teeth gave her the creeps. Viktor gathered her up in his arms and placed his chin on top of her head. She sighed, carefully listening to his breathing; she could tell that when she shifted, his breath would hitch slightly. Hermione giggled to herself and moved often, she liked having that type of control over him, even if it was small.

At some point, Hermione fell asleep on the long ride to the rural land. Her head was resting on his shoulder, lazily lolling from side to side as the bus swerved around corners. Suddenly, the bus jerked and stopped. Hermione and Viktor were flung forward and onto the floor, with Viktor on top of Hermione. They stayed like that, frozen for what seemed like forever, but was only two seconds in reality. When they finally got up, Hermione was blushing like a mad woman, while Viktor's cheeks were stained the slightest pink.

They walked down the stairs and to the sliding doors which would lead them outside. As Hermione was leaving, the man who was in the front grabbed her around the waist and forced her into his lap. He started to run his hands around her bottom, but before he could do anything, Viktor pulled Hermione from the lecher and conveniently punched his out with one swift and mighty blow. As they were leaving, Viktor spat on him and walked off of the buss with Hermione, who was shaking from the entire ordeal. As soon as they stepped off the bus, it closed the doors and sped away like a bolt of lightening. Viktor grasped Hermione's hand and walked her over to a nearby tree. She held on to him for dear life, like a child who had just gotten returned to its mother after being lost in a store.

Viktor gathered her in his arms and disappeared from the spot and to his estate.


End file.
